1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal (LC) cell and the LCD with the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, LCDs have a strict requirement of response time, that is, the time the display brightness transforms from white to black or from black to white. Response time is a key factor when evaluating the display performance of the LCDs. The slow response time results in tracking effect for moving objects, such as moving ping-pong balls or fishing rods. In addition, edges of the image may be seriously blurred for the reason that the LCDs are hold-type displays.
Many solutions have been conceived to overcome the above effects. For example, the structure of the LC is enhanced to obtain a better response time, increasing the refresh rate from 120 Hz to 240 Hz, over-driving or impulsive driving methods, and motion estimate and motion compensation (MEMC) technology. However, the above solutions may occupy a large amount of resources, such as memory or storage, and thus introduce side effects, such as reducing the brightness of the LCD. On the other hand, the response time is still not comparable to organic light-emitting diode (OLED) or Plasma displays.